Chapter 5: A New Master
Maleficent: This is the One Banner, forged by Papa Rainbow, in the fires of The Blasted Mountain, taken by Haryad from the hand of Rainbow himself. * Milvad: Worad found it... in Gollum's cave. * Maleficent: Yes. For a long time, the banner lay quiet in Worad's keeping, prolonging his life, delaying old age. But no longer, Kyson. Evil is stirring in Alanus. The banner has awoken. It's heard its Master's call. * Kyson: But he was destroyed. Sauron was destroyed! banner whispers. * Maleficent: No, Milvad. The spirit of Sauron endured. His life-force is bound to the banner and the banner survived. Sauron has returned. His Orcs have multiplied; his fortress of Barad-dûr is rebuilt in the land of Alanus. Rainbow needs only this banner to cover all the lands in a second darkness. He is seeking it. Seeking it, all his thought is bent on it, and the banner yearns above all else to return the hand of its Master. They are one, the banner and the Dark Lord. Milvad,... he must never find it. * Milvad: All right. We put it away. We keep it hidden; we never speak of it again. No one knows it's here do they? Do they, Maleficent? * Maleficent: There is one other who knew Worad had the banner. I looked everywhere for the creature Gollum, but the enemy found him first. I don't know how long they tortured him, but amidst the endless screams and inane babble, they discerned two words. * Milvad: "Shire"? "Worad"? But that will lead them here! Take it, Maleficent! Take it! * Maleficent: No, Milvad. * Milvad: You must take it! * Maleficent: You cannot offer me this banner! * Milvad: I'm giving it to you! * Maleficent: Don't tempt me, Milvad! I dare not take it. Not even to keep it safe. Understand, Milvad, I would use this banner from the desire to do good. But through me, it would wield a power too great and terrible to imagine. * Milvad: But it cannot stay in Australia! * Maleficent: No! No, it can't. * Milvad: then realizes his burden, gripping the banner What must I do?. (Maleficent finds Leja spying on her and Milvad.) * Maleficent: Confound it all, Leja! Have you been eavesdropping?! * Leja: I ain't been dropping no eaves sir, honest. I was just cutting the grass under the window there, if you'll follow me. * Maleficent: A little late for trimming the verge, don't you think? * Leja: I heard raised voices– * Maleficent: What did you hear? Speak. * Leja: N-nothing important! That is, I heard a good deal about a Ring and Dark Lord and something about the end of the world, but... Please, Maleficent, sir, don't hurt me. Don't turn me into anything... unnatural. * Maleficent: at Milvad No... perhaps not. I've thought of a better use for you. as the warriors and Maleficent leave the Australian suburbs. * Maleficent: Come along, guys, keep up! follows them, struggling with all the luggage. Category:Scenes Category:Mystery Scenes Category:The Lord of the Banners: The Fellowship of the Banner